Sorpresa, sorpresa
by Annyfanatic
Summary: Por que siempre soy el ultimo en enterarse... primero tu hermano y ahora tu¡-Mal summari, pero dale, entra dale la oportunidad. La historia no es mia es de la gran Rumiko T.
1. Chapter 1

" _Quien lo diría_ " piensa el peli-blanco mientras se mira en el espejo, para ser sincero nunca pensó que esto pasaría se decía mientras se arreglaba el esmoquin negro con bordajes plateados.

Si no hace más de un año que estaba de viaje por el trópico con su hermosa esposa.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajaba del avión acompañado de una mujer de cabello azabache y una mirada que haría que el más malo de todos cayeran a sus pies o bueno eso era lo que él pensaba después de todo más de treinta años de casados no hace que los años dañaran lo que había luchado por conseguir.

Al llegar a la puerta del aeropuerto uno de sus sirvientes lo acompañaban para alistar el auto que los llevarían a su residencia.

En el viaje todo estaba muy tranquilo su esposa descansaba mientras el miraba uno que otro dato de la empresa que no había podido ver en su viaje. Al acabar se dedicó a informarse de una u otra cosa que aparecía por internet, cuando algo lo deja anonadado.

-.-.-.-

-Cariño no crees que es mejor que te calmes antes de hacer un escándalo- le decía su mujer parándose frente, evitando que siguiera su curso.

-Isayoi, hazte a un lado- dijo el hombre de contextura fornida mientras la cogía de los brazos.

-No- respondió ella aún más seria.

-.-.-.-

El ambiente estaba lo bastante tenso, y para colmo los dos hombres no parecían dejar su guerra a una lado, sus miradas chocaban y ninguno quería perder su orgullo no lo permitiría.

-No me quieres contar algo…- dijo el mayor de los hombres, con una tono lo bastante autoritario como para ser confundido con una general.

-Si usted ya lo sabe, ¿qué gana en cuestionarme?-dijo el menor, para luego darle la espalda con la intención de retirarse.

Al cerrar la puerta escucho un golpe al escritorio.

-.-.-.-

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien pero si su hijo no le decía que era lo que tramaba él se aseguraría de averiguarlo, con esa idea se colocó la ropa más informal que encontró, el jean que el usaba cuando estaba trabajando en la hacienda, una camisa blanca y un suéter de cuadros.

"Patético" pensaba mientras se miraba al espejo y se arreglaba su larga cabellera.

Cuando Mioga le trajo la información que le hacía falta el decidió que ya era hora de comenzar con el juego .

-.-.-.-.-

Ya llevaba más de dos hora estacionado al frente de un restaurante que quedaba al pie de un vivero o más bien parecía que los dos se unan entre sí "que curioso" ya cansado de esperar decidió entrar.

…

Dentro del establecimiento se dedicó un momento para detallarlo minuciosamente, las paredes eran adornada con jarrones bastantes curiosos, las paredes blancas con un toque de verde y un poco de café, y el olor que venía de la cocina lo encantaba aun mas.

Decidió tomar asiento en una de las mesas del fondo mientras una que otra pregunta se le cruzaba por la cabeza…

-¡Buen día! Que desea ordenar- le dice una joven de no más de veinticinco años –Si desea le podemos ofrecer el especial- le dio a escoger ella.

-Para mí sería un placer- responde el hombre con media sonrisa en el rosto.

Se fijó bien donde estaba y se dio de cuenta que más que ser un restaurante era una pastelería, cosa que solo le hizo tener una pregunta en la cabeza: ¿Cómo?.

Poco tiempo después recibió el postre que era un manjar a la vista pero nada comparado al sabor…

Luego de degustar el postre decidió que era hora de marcharse, se fue a pagar a cuenta para su sorpresa la cajera era una estudiante no más de preparatoria, pero cuando estaba debajo del umbral de la puerta se sintió vacío no encontró lo que estaba buscando…

-Disculpe- una dulce vos que el reconoció como la camarera que lo había atendido.

El volteo y para su sorpresa ella tenía en sus manos un empaque que parecía un postre.

-Eeehh- vio como la chica se sonrojo mirando al suelo, cosa que le pareció bastante curioso.

-Me llamabas- dijo de la forma más dulce que más pudo.

-Sé que le parecerá raro que una desconocida le hable pero quiero pedirle el favor, claro si no es mucha molestia, que le entregue esto a Sesshomaru- dijo ella mientras miraba el empaque de sus manos –sé que él ha estado trabajando bastante duro en su nuevo proyecto y las pocas veces que hemos concedido él se veía bastante cansado…. Aunque no creo que sea en si por el trabajo sino creo que es algo que le preocupa- termino de decir ella.

-¿Sesshomaru?, ¿lo conoces?- pregunto el viendo como su cara competía con el tomate de lo roja que estaba, también curioso que lo llamaba con su nombre de pila.

-Digo al señor Sesshomaru- dijo ella dándose cuenta del error que cometió. _"Trágame tierra"_ pensaba ella por semejante metida de pata que cometió, desde que salía con Sesshomaru nunca se le había salido. –Pues, algo, sabe….- " _perfecto ahora balbuceo"._

\- Quieres tomar un té o un café para que te relajes… Mucho gusto me llamo Inu no Taisho- dijo el mientras volvia a tomar aciento en una silla más cerca a la ventana.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí esta el final espero que lo disfruten

* * *

CAPITULO DOS

Llevar ya dos semanas desde que visitaba a Rin en su local, claro que iba con su esposa, quien tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo bien. Pero cuando conoció a esa chiquilla quedo encantada con ella, pues no hay nada que negar que ella es algo lanzada en su actuar y un poco desordenada pero que tenía un único encanto.

Ahora solo tenía que descubrir que pintar en esa historia para su hijo, aunque las sospechas ya no tenían porque me faltaba llevar a cabo el instinto y la utilización de la razón ...

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

Luego de estar listo, llega a tu esposa igualmente bien arreglada, y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Listo cariño-le dice ella mientras que abrasa y mira sus reflejos en el espejo. -Llego la hora.

Escuchan sonar la puerta y al momento abrirse, mostrando una mujer bastante madura con un porte de bailarina de ballet; delicado pero esos ojos quitan el encanto como un baldado de agua fría.

Nunca creyó que esa mujer de mirada helada estaba enamorada de ella alguna vez, pero por suerte ya no tenía la guerra que creyó que tenía.

-Querido, Isayoi ya es hora.- dice ella con él estoicismo de costumbre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru estaba cansado, ya no quería seguir en esa reunión absurda, en la que unos hombres que no querían más que llenar su propio bolsillo se debatían por arreglar un contrato, pero que podía esperar que una mentalidad tan mediocre; solo esperaba que algo pronto para llegar a su apartamento lo más pronto posible y esa mentalidad simplemente no le agradaba, nunca se pensó que terminaría en una relación con una chica "menor" que él, claro si se lo puede llamar relación a eso.

Y no porque fuera una mala relación sino, porque, se conoció por un accidente que causó su chofer y en el cual él estaba dentro del auto y como jefe el termino salpicado de eso, pero por suerte para su chofer no paso a mayores y en sí no fue su culpa sino la causa de que la misma no vendió su cabeza desde varios días.

-Bueno señor Sesshomaru- las palabras de su socio lo sacó de su recuerdo-ya con este contrato de seguro logró ganar los derechos de la plaza- lo hizo mientras estaba saliendo de la oficina con los demás socios - Fue un placer volver a verlo y me saluda a su padre de mi parte- leer mientras daba una reverencia pequeña antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlo solo.

\- " _mi padre" -_ solo acordarse de él hace más cabeza, ¿Por qué? de todas las revistas que han tenido que terminar cogiendo una de farándula, donde no saben lo que hablan, y solo causan que el terminal sea el centro de atención de sus trabajadores.

Al llegar a su apartamento lo primero que sintió fue el golpe de un dulce olor, con la mirada buscó quien fue la causa de la osadía, pero al encontrar el apartamento a oscuras totalmente perdido, una cosa que quito rápido de su cabeza.

Decidió subir rápido a su alcoba pero al entrar en ella, la sorpresa que se topa, su lámpara de noche prendida y debajo de esta una bandeja con fruta picada. Se acerca lentamente, se sienta en la cama, y al lado se encuentra una nota.

' _Lamento mucho no estar, pero en refugio me llamaron y tuve que salir a toda prisa, por favor vengo algo_

 _Con mucho amor R. '_

Se acercó la nota a su frente y cerró los ojos, que le había hecho ella que se sentía fatal por el simple hecho de que ella no estaba en ese momento.

Pero sabía algo que quería acabar con todo y mirar que pasaba en el futuro uno donde _ella_ mar su centro de atención, y él lograba lo que quería.

-.-.-.-.-.

\- " _Trágame tierra_ " - pensaba Rin.

En caso de que hubiera sido necesario, ¿qué pasó con su "novio" que ya se había conocido con su padre y porque esa situación se acercó más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Pero es probable que haya estado esperando dos semanas antes de que se haya encontrado con él, pero como querían que lo viera y que cada vez que lo hiciera lo hiciera.

Ahora él estaba enfrente de ella, y ella sentada con el padre de estar y con su esposa, no podía ser peor ...

-Se-Sesshomaru- dice que ella mirándolo a los ojos, aquellos ojos que simplemente eran su fascinación.

-Hijo- dijo Inu no Taisho con la intención de cortar la tensión del lugar.

-Rin, Padre ...

.-.-.-.-.-

El elevador marcaba la parada en el último piso, se haba la puerta saliendo de él dos cuerpos ...

En la recamara Rin estaba ya lista para dormir y Sesshomaru estaba tomando un baño, aunque estaba molesto, se sentía bien en tener un Rin a su lado; pero por el lado de la oji café estaba impaciente en que pasaría después de lo que pasó esa misma tarde.

Rin mira la puerta como si pudiese ver más hacia dentro, y cuando siente que abre la puerta cambia el objetivo la mirada y más aún porque Sesshomaru vende con una toalla en la cintura.

Ya con la lista de pijama Sesshomaru se pone a mirar en frente de Rin sin ningún decoro.

Rinase la mirada y la mirada en sus manos mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo sonríe para sus adentros, ya sabía cómo castigar a su víctima.

Se acerca lentamente a un tigre a su presa, al llegar a donde ella está levantada con su mano la cara de Rin, para que ella lo mire a los ojos, y con la mirada ya en sus labios, los devora lentamente, se sienta como Rin se tensa y luego se suelta para dejar el paso a sus lenguas, demostrando el baile de dos amantes hambrientos.

Sesshomaru deja sus labios y empieza a bajar por su cuello y escucha los suspiros por ella, la acuesta en la cama y comienza a desabotonar la camisa de su amante ...

Sube la mirada para ver las lagunas de sus ojos bañados en chocolate fundido ... Pero ...

Rin se había quedado dormida.

\- " _Siempre hay una primera vez para todo" -_ piensa Sesshomaru para luego tomarse la tarea de apuntar el pijama de Rin. Con una parte en la parte interior de las cobijas, el otro mirando hacia la frente, mira la mesa que está cerca de él y saca un ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ve como los invitados se ponen de pie, la música de fondo comienza a opacarse y se encuentra con una pareja recién casada, caminando al frente de todos para luego salir de la iglesia.

-Tu sabias, lo que escondía Sesshomaru, cierto Inuyasha- dice Inu no Taisho, mientras que su hijo menor toma la mano a su novia, con tres meses de gestación. Kagome tan bella como siempre- dice saludando a su yerna, notando un leve sonrojo.

-¡Si molestas viejo! - dice el menor tomando el paso de su padre.

-¿Por qué siempre soy el último en enterarse de los sucesos? Primero que tu hermano tiene una novia oculta y tu apariencia con una bendición, el sarcasmo. ¿Ustedes me quieren matar antes de, ¿cierto?

Su hijo antes, la venta de la iglesia, mira al cielo, recuerda lo último que dijo antes de que Sesshomaru apareciera.

" _Los demonios nunca muestran a la luz quienes son, si no están con quien vale la pena._

 _Cuídalo ... "_

Fin

* * *

Bueno es mi primer fic. Y pues soy nueva en varias cosas ...

Gracias por leer


End file.
